


Keep Warm

by firefly_jars



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: <3, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Wholesomeness, jae is a little less dense, park bros, soft, sungjin is just dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_jars/pseuds/firefly_jars
Summary: sungjin notices that jae's constantly cold, and he can't have the big hyung falling ill! not on his watch
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so.. parkbros am i right....  
> <3  
> just some fluff for this little fandom & this little ship i love them  
> i love the idea of soft (but very dense) sungjin (not sure how long this will b!)

“Okay, let’s all go out to eat!” The leader motioned for everyone to follow his lead out the recording studio doors. “We’ve had a long day in there, so let’s get some food in our stomachs and recharge!”

“Where are we eating?” Wonpil asked Sungjin, darting up to Dowoon’s side and poking him. “Something warm, maybe? Like hotpot, in this chilly weather?”

Sungjin hummed approval. “Yeah, sure, anyone else in on the hotpot train?” He craned his neck around to catch a glimpse of everyone’s faces. Young K seemed on board, and Dowoon generally wasn’t picky about places to eat to begin with. Jae wasn’t looking up, however.

“Jae?”

“H-huh?” Jae looked around, bewildered. His eyes were just a little spacey. “Oh, uhhh….” Suddenly his shoulders jolted violently, the shudder making its journey down his arms and even his legs. “Y-yeah, hotpot sounds good to me.”

Sungjin blinked. “I feel like I just saw you involuntarily doing the worm over there, Jae. You cold?”

Young K laughed at that. “Jae’s always cold, hyung, haven’t you noticed?”

Wonpil wrapped an arm around Dowoon and the pair nodded along. “I bet it’s ‘cause he’s so, so stick-thin,” Wonpil sighed in a sing-songy voice. “There’s no fat to insulate you, Jae!”

“Nah, even if he weighed twice his weight, I don’t think it’d make a difference,” Brian objected.

“Let’s get some warm hotpot in you to keep you from trembling ‘til you’re blue or something,” Sungjin suggested, but his furrowed brows wouldn’t unknit themselves even when Jae laughed and agreed. The eldest of their group suffering from feeling cold? That couldn’t be!

As the group made their way down several blocks to a neighbourhood restaurant, Sungjin remained pensive, still just a little bothered. Come to think of it, their hyung was always a little more prone to falling sick, like the time they attended a fan meeting and Jae was hospitalized… Or a month ago when they had practice and Jae suddenly came down with an intense fever… Sungjin had gotten worried sick about him, no wordplay intended. The other members seemed to simply accept that Jae’s immune system was not to great at being, well, _immune_ to bugs, but as the leader of the band, his role was to ensure that every member was alright as much and as consistently as possible! If Jae was getting cold all the time and falling in and out of ailments, that would do them no good!

Sungjin made a mental note to keep an eye on Jae and see if there were ways to keep him not-sick. What could there be…?

Jae shivered again under his jacket, even though his hood was cinched right around his little head.

 _I’ve got to keep him warm_ , thought Sungjin.

* * *

“Dowoon-ah, say ‘ah’!” exclaimed Wonpil, pushing a spoonful of soon tofu towards the maknae’s face. Dowoon snorted and gladly accepted the food.

Young K was engrossed, as always, with devouring his plate, and Sungjin glanced over at Jae beside him. “You’re not gonna get sick or something, are you?” he inquired.

Jae raised a brow. “Nah, I don’t think so. I mostly just get cold when we go outside, and we don’t even do that that often. Plus, I’ve been getting enough sleep and food lately, so I think my immune system should be fine.” As if to prove his point, he shoved a spoonful of rice and kimchi into his mouth and chewed emphatically, like he was saying, _See?_

“Alright, good to hear,” Sungjin nodded and mumbled. He ate, too, but his typically ravenous appetite didn’t emerge, even his hunger bowing to the strange urgency of his thoughts. If food and sleep weren’t really a problem, then what risk factors could Sungjin eliminate? He thought of Jae’s shudders again, and hummed. He supposed it was just… the cold. Jae had said he mostly only felt cold outdoors… So maybe he needed better coats? Thicker jackets? Warmer socks? The image of Jae in a puffy winter jacket in mid-autumn was funny to Sungjin. _Maybe that’s a little bit extra_ , he thought. “Yeah, nah…”

“What are you thinking about so hard, Sungjin-ah?” Jae asked. “You’ve been boring holes into your bowl the past minute, dude.”

Sungjin blinked and put his spoon down, entire body tense and unsure how to react. He looked around. “O-oh, no, I don’t know. I think I was just spacing out.” He cleaned off his bowl. “I’m gonna go up and pay first. I think I need to run an errand for a second. Meet you guys back at the dorm!” He made sure to project so that the other members would also hear.

Jae, perplexed but nodding, continued eating as Sungjin stood and sauntered off. He couldn’t help but think Bob the Builder just looked a tad off. _But then again_ , he smiled to himself, _He’s hardly ever_ normal. And Jae didn’t have a problem with that.

* * *

Sungjin popped into the convenience store, the biggest one on the block. _Okay, I’m not gonna go all-out and get that guy a jacket or something, but what about…?_ He stopped in front of the accessories aisle. Little knit toques, finger gloves, mittens, and scarves hung across the racks. “Alright, what’s something… Jae would wear?”

Ten minutes later, Sungjin was no closer to a decision than before. All the colours seemed either too muted and dead or too vivid and just a few shades away from _nice_ and venturing towards _tacky_. There was a bright red scarf that, in theory, should have been fine, except the red was just _too_ red. A strange fiery orange-red, like it was supposed to have been a fire hazard sign instead of an article of clothing. _How could they screw up_ red _so badly?_ Sungjin wondered. He shook his head and glanced over at some of his other options. A pair of dim green gloves that looked lifeless and just a little bit scratchy from the knit texture. A mustard toque that looked just a tad too similar to the colour of dirt, or dog poop. Not great.

Maybe he just had to go shopping in an actual mall, with actual legitimate clothing stores. It was probably naïve of him to think he could just pull off a quick convenience store purchase and toss the item into Jae’s bedroom that day. Sungjin had to commit some time to this endeavour. _The_ _make-sure-Jae-keeps-warm plan_ , Sungjin thought. Why was he going through such trouble when he could just… _tell_ the guy to get a scarf or something? He pondered the thought for a moment before dismissing it. _He’d just wave it off and land himself in the hospital again before he knows it. I’ve just gotta do it myself so he can’t say no._

Or would he say no? To Sungjin’s gift of sorts? He hadn’t thought about that, and now the thought worried him. He didn’t want Jae to brush it off and reject it out of pride or whatever else. Distaste. What if he didn’t like what Sungjin picked out for him? But if he didn’t get it for him, he probably never would do it himself.

Sungjin put down the items onto their racks and walked out of the store, pretending not to notice the cashier’s quizzical gaze following him. He headed home, to their dorm.

Once in his room, after having avoided directly answering his bandmates’ questions as to what errand he was running and why he’d come home emptyhanded, Sungjin popped open his laptop and searched up on the search engine, “scarves men order online.” In a new tab, he also looked up, “hand warmers.”


	2. You've Got Mail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something arrives in the mail, and Sungjin gets real antsy thinking bout what to do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for continuing to read this! it means a lot to me <3 i love the (probable) idea that sungjin is a dense tsundere and jae is just a chill (super oblivious) guy who doesnt wanna assume his bandmate's whipped for him

A month or so later, Wonpil’s shriek jolted Sungjin awake. “Pil-ah?” he called, trying not to sound too gruff. His morning voice was pretty rough sometimes, and it sometimes gave the wrong impression. Sure, he was the tough leader of the group, but he wasn’t a villain. He hoped. “Pil-ah, what’s wrong?” He knew that the second maknae was not the biggest fan of spiders, and the occasional eight-legged friend would make itself at home too close to his bed. Sungjin and Young K were the unofficial bug patrol squad at the Day6 dorm.

“No, it’s a package!” he exclaimed. Sungjin had assumed his cry was one of fear, but he realized with a hint of disappointment and exasperation that Wonpil had just been excited about… mail.

Sigh. Sungjin slid out of bed anyway, into his bear slippers, and trudged out of his room to entertain Wonpil. From the sounds coming from either side of his walls, he could tell the others were awake, too. “Who’s it for?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s too early for this, Pil-ah,” he heard Jae mutter.

Dowoon’s bass voice rumbled from down the hall, “I ordered a hoodie the other day, maybe it’s for me.”

Sungjin approached Wonpil as he turned over the box to find the label. It was rather large, like it was for a rice cooker. Or something even bigger. A microwave? A piece of IKEA furniture? Whatever it was, the members gathered around it, curious as to who would’ve ordered an entire appliance for their room.

“Oh!” Wonpil pouted. “It’s for Sungjin.” He looked at the leader, whose brows furrowed. Him?

 _What have I ordered recently?_ he pondered. He seldom ordered things online – he always deliberated for ages before making purchases, cross-checking other websites and suppliers before finally settling on the item. _Weird, I don’t remember getting anything. Or at least_ , he thought to himself, _nothing that looks like it ought to be assembled for a few hours._

Younghyun nudged his shoulder. “Hyung, what on earth did you order? That’s a pretty decent-sized package!”

Sungjin turned to look at him. “I honestly don’t remember. I guess I’ll take it into my room and –”

“—No, I wanna see what it is!” Wonpil exclaimed. “I’m too curious! Did you get us a barbecue griller? You’ve said you’ve wanted one for the longest time so we could save money and cook our own pork!”

 _Is that it?_ He glanced back at the box. When had he actually ordered one? Had he wanted one that badly? “Nah, that’s not it, I’m pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?” Dowoon mumbled. “You don’t even know what’s in it?” He sauntered over to the box and shook it. Nothing rattled.

“Bro, what if it’s something fragile,” Jae warned. “Be careful.”

Sungjin blinked. _Oh!_ “Oh, wait, no, I think I know what that is. Don’t worry, it’s nothing, uh, breakable.” He picked up the box. It was light, as expected, but he needed to take it into his room for some private inspection.

“Well, what is it?” Wonpil whined. His heart of a third grader was always so curious.

“None of your business, mister,” Sungjin retorted.

“Ooh, it’s something you don’t want us to know about?” Young K teased.

Sungjin glared. “It’s just… uh…” He stumbled.

“Looks like it is!”

“Okay, no, look –”

“Hey, no, let’s respect his privacy, am I right, guys?” Jae said. _Thank you,_ thought Sungjin. As the oldest of the bunch, Jae’s word was often law.

Wonpil pouted and leaned his head on Dowoon’s shoulder. “Geez, okay… I was just thinking if it was anything like that ‘belt’ situation a few months ago…” He giggled and Young K, having caught on, bust out laughing.

“Oh, yeah,” Dowoon chuckled, eyes twinkling crescent moons. “That was golden.”

Sungjin groaned. “I thought we were over that incident, you little… I couldn’t tell it was tiny based on the photos on the site, I’m telling you! It was impossible to tell it was wrist-sized! Not like they had a picture of it _with_ a watchface attached!” He smacked his forehead, and before anyone could stop laughing and reply to him, he took the box into his room and shut the door behind him.

Why was the box so large? Sungjin was stumped. If it really was what he’d ordered, it should’ve been half the size of the box he was holding in his hands. He set it down on his floor and grabbed a pair of scissors. Making swift work of the Scotch tape, he pried open the cardboard flaps to find…

… A crap ton of packing peanuts. What the hell? He’d ordered a scarf and hand-warmers, not a glass vase. Guess it explained the massive size of the box, though. How strange. He supposed it was better to be safe than sorry, though.

Digging through the packaging, he fished out a cashmere scarf and a small, round object that looked like a cartoonish, squishy mandarin orange. He’d managed to buy the hand warmer while it was on sale, luckily enough. And it was adorable! Just the right shade of warm, bright orange. Sungjin eagerly grabbed its charger to plug it in. He needed to test it out and make sure it worked. It supposedly have five different levels of heat!

As for the scarf… He looked at it, making sure not a seam was off, or a fringe torn, or anything else out of the ordinary. It was soft, so very soft, and a subtle peach. Perhaps a touch on the feminine side, but Sungjin knew Jae was open to wearing any colours.

He’d spent so long trying to imagine Jae wearing different scarves from the clothing providers he checked online a month ago, he could already envision perfectly a complete outfit with this soft blush-coloured scarf. He felt a pang of dread as he wondered if, perhaps, Jae would scoff at the colour. Or the material. Did he like soft, warm things? _Probably, right? I mean, who_ dis _likes soft things, anyway? You’d have to have a heart of steel, or a hint of masochism._

Even if the scarf wasn’t a hundred percent up Jae’s alley, he’d appreciate the gift. From Sungjin. Or from anyone. He wondered how plausible it’d be to gift it anonymously. He didn’t want it to be weird and out of character. After all, he wasn’t exactly the warm and cuddly type. If he denied any claims that it was from him, he doubted the other members would question him further. It was pretty out there for him to purchase a gift out of the blue for a bandmate when it wasn’t their birthday.

But then again, if the gift remained anonymous, the other members could connect the dots between the mysterious gift and the package for Sungjin. If it wasn’t for a barbecue grill or something, what could it be? What could he pass it off as? He pondered.

 _Dammit_ , he thought. He should’ve just gone shopping on his own time and found something in-store. It would’ve likely been a tad less suspicious. But between recording and variety shows and a cross-country tour, he hadn’t had any time to go out shopping. None of the members had had any down time. Did he just have to admit that the gift was from him? Why did he even _get_ the scarf and hand warmer?

Sungjin sat on his bed in silence. _Why did I get this stuff for Jae?_

An hour later, still sitting on his bed, Sungjin unplugged the hand warmer and read over the instruction manual to try it out. A few moments later, his hands felt a warm tingle cradled between them, glowing bright orange. He smiled.

His heart pounded.

* * *

The drive back to their dorm was quiet. Wonpil and Younghyun were dozing off, one against Dowoon’s shoulder and the other against the minivan window, so the car was filled with only the sound of soft breathing, clicks of the turn signals, and Dowoon’s low-volume mobile game.

Sungjin was close to falling asleep himself, feeling relief that he wasn’t at the wheel for the first time in a while. He glanced over beside him, at Jae, and almost snorted out loud. Leaning far over into the back of the passenger’s seat, he looked about to drool, cheek pressed against the cushion. Sungjin worried momentarily that the seams of the car seat would leave a mark on Jae’s face, but also felt amused at the thought. It would certainly be a subject of teasing, and Sungjin loved to tease him. Maybe it was because he was the only one older than him, but it felt special to be able to tease Jae. Every member of the group was pretty funny and did some goofy stuff, but Jae always genuinely amused Sungjin.

His brows furrowed. He really did care about Jae. Of course, he cared for Wonpil, Dowoon, and Younghyun… When his mind ran through _Jae-hyung_ , however, something in his heart stirred. Tingled. Like the orange hand warmer, still stowed away in his dresser. How odd, the feeling of his stomach tickling or his breath wavering anxiously. He grew nervous, thinking about the prospect of giving Jae the scarf and hand warmer again.

 _It won’t be_ that _weird,_ he thought. _Maybe it’d be a little random, but Young K gets random things for the household all the time, and Dowoon’s room is swamped with stuffies and whatnot that Wonpil gets him._ It wasn’t all that strange for Sungjin to get something as a… show of appreciation for their big hyung, was it?

“Ah, no, Jin-ah…”

Sungjin froze and his eyes shot to Jae’s slouched over sleeping figure, his mouth blurting nonsense.

“Oi, no, can you close the door?” Jae mumbled. “Yeah, yeah, it’s cold…”

He’d forgotten about Jae’s strange sleeptalking tendencies. Sungjin let out a breath and sighed. Jae really needed to sleep properly, in a bed. Somewhere comfortable. The way his back was so far bent over so uncomfortably involuntarily caused his eyes to narrow, his lips to purse. He gazed at the lanky frame of his hyung, wondering if he was taking his vitamins and supplements. It was getting pretty cold lately, too, so why was Jae wearing just a t-shirt and hoodie? _Why am I so concerned?_ His mind wouldn’t come up with an answer.

The car suddenly screeched to a halt at a light, jolting Sungjin’s insides. _Whoa!_

His body began to lurch forward, and instantly, his hands flew over to grab Jae’s shoulders. When the seatbelts pulled the car passengers violently back, Sungjin’s arms pulled Jae over to him, and Jae’s head landed onto Sungjin’s padded jacket. Poof!

“Ow, w-wha—”

Sungjin immediately released his hold on Jae’s shoulders and shrugged away from him. Jae’s head lolled before he shook it and rightened himself. He let out a groan as he straightened his spine. “Oh, oof, what just… what?”

The driver let out an apology to the band members, who mumbled a collective, “No worries.”

Sungjin turned his head to the side, into his jacket collar. His cheeks burned like a furnace. Jae’s hair had felt strangely soft, despite having been re-dyed just a week ago. Just the faintest scent of mint lingered in Sungjin’s nose. At the thought, his cheeks blushed more furiously, and he worried someone would have noticed.

“Alright, we’re here, guys,” called out the driver, and Sungjin bolted out of his seat.

“Oi, Sungjin, where are you go—?”


End file.
